Harry's Sister
by graceh2912
Summary: What would it be like if Harry had a half sister who was Snape's daughter too. my first fanfiction and awful summary but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore entered St Thomas' children's home with the hope that his work of the past decade had paid off and that Olivia Potter was indeed safe and well.

"How can I help you?" Asked the friendly looking receptionist

"I was looking to speak to Miss Potter in regards to a letter I hope she received last week." Dumbledore explained

"If you follow me I will take you too Ada Spragg, Olivia's social worker, who is with her now, although I must admit she is very quiet I have never her heard her talk however her Ms. Spragg claims to have heard Olivia talk."

"Thank you for the warning." Replied the Hogwarts headmaster as he followed the receptionist to Olivia's room

**10 minutes earlier**

"Hello Olivia." Ada smiled

Olivia had always thought Ada was a little odd from the ruby red robes and cloaks she wore to the way she treated Olivia; like she was some kind of hero.

"How's your throat at the moment?" Asked Ada, who was concerned for the child as her body had matured quicker than expected and consequently she now needed blood that was brought to her once a week as the amount she was getting from the red meat was not satisfactory to control her thirst anymore. Ada was worried about the reaction the girl would have to finding out she drank blood and was a vampire. Olivia reached her up Ada's cheek and placed her palm gently upon it so that she could use her 'gift' she had been born with that she had discovered when she was just a baby to reply **"it's burning because I ran out of blood." **Olivia replied as a look of shock invaded Ada's face. That is when Olivia realised she probably wasn't supposed to know about her heritage as it was slightly uncomfortable to know.

"Hhhow do you know?" Stuttered Ada

**"I read my file, I know about how Mum and Dad were both part vampire part wizard/witch and I figured that I was, hence the fact that I hardly ever need to sleep or eat, i can't remember the last time I was ill and I'm also quite strong, I think, although I've no clue how strong an 11yr old should be." **Answered Olivia, Ada was shocked to hear that Olivia knew what she was just about to tell her.

"Well seeing as you have already figured out what I was going to tell you do you remember the letter that I gave you last week about Hogwarts School?" Olivia nodded "Well the head teacher, Professor Dumbledore is coming to visit you today, is that okay? Will you talk to him?" Asked Ada as she knew that Olivia would rather not speak aloud to anyone other than her.

Olivia reached her hand out to touch Ada's arm and told her. **"Can I speak to him like this? Does he know about me?" **It was an unusual experience having Olivia talk to you because whilst you would remember afterwards what happened you would never be able to explain it to another person.

"Yes Olivia Professor Dumbledore does know about your gift that is what he going to speak to you about, what to do if you need any help at school." Smiled Ada as they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Both turned to look at the door as Professor Dumbledore walked in wearing emerald green robes and a pointy black hat the elderly man had silver hair which merged in with his wispy beard until you couldn't see the difference his half-moon glasses fitted his appearance perfectly and his eyes twinkled like stars were dancing in them. He greeted Olivia with a friendly wave and Ada with a light kiss on the cheek she then asked if Olivia could use gift to which Dumbledore happily agreed as he was curious to find out how it worked.

Olivia cautiously walked over to Professor Dumbledore and laid her hand in his upturned palm and introduced herself to him. The look on Dumbledore's face as the messages were spoken to him was magical and his already twinkling eyes twinkled even brighter if that were even possible. At first Dumbledore told Olivia how to cope with being a vampire at school.

"As long as you have had a good amount of blood then you should be okay around the rest of the staff and students." Dumbledore spoke but Olivia interrupted him by placing a hand on his arm

**"How will I get the blood sir, I don't want you to have to kill anyone but at the sentiment I don't know how to hunt animals."** Dumbledore smiled at the curious girl before answering "Our gamekeeper Hagrid will show you how to hunt and where you can hunt however should you find yourself unable to cope then you must leave the room immediately and go to your head of house, my office, the hospital wing or your brother Harry, though only Harry as a last resort."

Olivia looked shocked at what she had just heard could it be true?  
><strong><br>"I have a brother?"**

"Yes he was sent to a different home to you and he is around two years older than you." Dumbledore continued "He was sent to live with the Weasly's as you would have been but we discovered that you had more vampire in you than him.

**"So why is Harry the last resort?"**  
>"Well he isn't the last resort to you but to the rest of the world he is because he is the boy that lived, you see when you were born a dark wizard was going around killing people, he killed your mother but not your father as you have a different father to Harry, however Harry's father was killed. The thing is that nobody lived once Voldemort decided to kill them except you and Harry, you saved him with your gift Olivia."<br>**"How does showing people your thoughts save someone's life?"**  
>"Well it appears that you have more than one power, you are able to manipulate other vampires gifts, give humans gifts, and even invent gifts, you Olibvia have the power over Gifts that night, even if it was by accident you used a gif that influenced and felt others emotions, you saved Hary, you defeated the dark lord by showering him with all the happy thoughts from your life so far with the rebounding curse and so much love hitting him, Voldemort was weakened to a spirit who I believe will one day return, the rest of the wizarding world apart from the ministry, your father, staff at Hogwarts, the Weasly's, Voldemort, his followers and Harry don't know that you exist or that you saved Harry's life not his mother which is what everyone else believes."<br>**"Who is my father?"**  
>" your father is Severus Snape, the potions Professor at Hogwarts."<br>**"Can I meet him?"**  
>"Yes about that you will be meeting him in Diagon Alley this afternoon and then stay at the Leakey cauldron with him so that you can spend the rest of the holidays with Harry and the Weasly's before heading to school.<p>

**"My father and brother both want to meet me?" **Olivia asked excitedly in Dumbledore's mind

"Yes I will take you to meet Severus and he will take you to meet the Weasly's they also have a daughter starting at Hogwarts this year and then you will stay with the Weasly's until you go to Hogwarts."

**"I don't want anyone to know who doesn't need to know that I'm a vampire"** pleaded Olivia in Dumbledore's head

"We won't tell anyone but whilst you are around people who don't know about you don't communicate how we have been because it will lead to them becoming suspicious of you." The wise old wizard comforted Olivia

"So you understand everything then." Asked Dumbledore after he had explained how Hogwarts worked and everything else Olivia nodded her head "I have one last question for you Olivia, how much do you remember about your parents death?"

Olivia this time put her hand on Dumbledore's cheek and showed him a green flash a scream and then reaching her hand out to a boy who sat there blinking at a black ghost Olivia's memory then changed to reading a file in a quiet office about her parent's death. Dumbledore became quiet, the image, although only a memory seemed very real he could feel every feeling, every thought and every sense it was truly magical, I'll never get used to that thought Dumbledore to himself.

"Come on then let's pack your things and meet you father" Professor Dumbledore said and winked at Olivia, who giggled quietly as the man swished a grey stick and all of her belongings flew into a suitcase.

Olivia turned to Ada and placed a hand on her arm said **"Are you a Witch is that how you knew how to make my thirst better and teach me to do things at human pace."**

"Yes it is." Replied Ada simply as she smiled at Olivia as her and Dumbledore Apperated to the Leaky Cauldron. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, I hope you liked it please review as this is my first fanfic and would love to know what you think. I made a few mistakes in the first chapter and just to make it clear Olivia will be going into her first year and Harry his third.

Once they had Apparated to the street outside of the leaky cauldron Professor Dumbledore explained something to Olivia

"Olivia there's something I must tell you, your father doesn't know that you're meeting him I just told him to meet me here so don't be surprised if he doesn't recognise you or accept you as I'm sure you can imagine it would be quite a shock to find that your meeting your long lost daughter." Olivia nodded her head in reply.

Dumbledore was very nervous, although he knew what Severus could be like he hoped that today would be different as he was the girl's father but he hadn't exactly told him that Olivia would be meeting him today.

Olivia looked on in amazement for as she neared the building that appeared to be boarded up and blacked out but colour started to show and soon the sign was easily visible and she read "Leaky Cauldron" from it she raised her hand to Dumbledore's arm and said  
><strong>"Do non magic people ever go in there?"<strong>  
>"No, it's invisible to all muggles or magic folk, now as you go in you are going to be able to smell a lot of different scents and some blood if you ever feel at all uncomfortable please tell me."<p>

Olivia nodded as they entered the Pub, Dumbledore was right she said to herself she could smell lots of blood and new scents but Olivia held her breath in order to tame her thirst. Dumbledore was heading over to a table in what appeared to be the darkest table in the room not that it bothered Olivia, her eyesight wasn't affected by the darkness. Sitting at the table was a very pale man with straight greasy hair that hung in bangs on either side of his angular face. His black eyes stood out from his face and his black robes which seemed almost too small for him only made his pale skin stand out more than it did.

The man at the table stood up and nodded at Dumbledore greeting him with a rough tired sounding Professor, the man then gestured towards the seat opposite him. Olivia then stepped out from behind Dumbledore and the man gasped and looked at Olivia  
>"Pprrofessor iis it rreally hher?" The man stuttered<br>"Yes Severus this is your daughter Olivia Evelyn Lilliana Evans-Snape." Dumbledore smiled as he saw a small glimmer of happiness find a way into Severus' eyes

"Hello Olivia I'm your father." It felt so strange for Snape to say the word father but when he did he sensed that Olivia was a light coming to show him the way out of the dark.

The girl who was still stood partially behind Dumbledore smiled and took a step towards Snape and reached out her hand to Snape's hand and introduced herself through her mind she showed Severus a memory that showed Olivia in Lily's arms and James cooing over who he thought to be his daughter whilst Olivia intently looked and smiled at a younger happier Severus who quietly whispered so that only her vampire hearing would be able to pick up " I can't be with you now you'll understand but remember that mummy and daddy love you and that one day we will be together." Baby Olivia then smiled at Severus who returned the smile and left.

Severus was speechless Olivia smiled at him and Dumbledore nodded knowingly confirming Severus suspicion that Olivia had lots of vampire in her.

"Wow, you still remember that?"

Olivia nodded her head and then Dumbledore sat down at the table and Olivia and Severus followed him. Severus just wanted to cuddle his daughter and in that moment he promised himself that no harm would ever come to her and that the pair would never be separated again.

"Do you want a drink Olivia, Severus?" Asked Dumbledore both nodded their heads and Albus stood and walked over to the bar to order.

"You are very beautiful Olivia but I have a question why don't you speak to anyone?"

Once more Olivia stretched her hand out to Snape's and then showed him a flashback. It showed a man of whom Snape recognised as a death eater of lower ranks hit, kick, punch and insult Olivia who looked as though she was only six months old saying things along the lines of " you're an ugly brat you're going back to the orphanage tomorrow and if you ever open you filthy mouth again you will regret it even more because you punishment will be worse than this one."

Snape looked shocked at Olivia took her hand and put one on her face and stroked her cheek saying "no one is ever going to hurt you again if I have anything to do with it and you are a beautiful little girl do you don't ever need to worry about talking I want to hear your sweet voice Olivia."

Olivia smiled **"I'm sorry for showing you that I can feel your anger and upset." **Then it clicked in Snape's mind the girl had the gift of power over the gifts; she could give or take a gift strengthen it and weaken it.

"You're a very special girl Olivia your gift is the most powerful known in fact it has only been prophesied about."

Albus walked back to the table with drinks and explained to Snape that Olivia needed to get all of her school things and so once they had finished there drinks Albus went back to Hogwarts whilst Severus and Olivia entered Diagon Alley

As Snape and Olivia were walking towards Madame Malkins Severus could feel the confusion radiating off passersby who noticed the strange pair walking down the street and anxiousness and discomfort from Olivia as that was his gift; control of the emotions, Severus sent glares at anyone who looked there way.

**"I don't have any money sir."** Olivia spoke through her and Snape's connected hands.

"It's okay you're my daughter I'm going to buy everything for you and call me Severus or dad if you feel comfortable doing so."

**"Thank you daddy."**

Several hours later Severus stopped outside a shop called Olivander he gave Olivia some money and told her to buy a wand and that he would be back soon he just had to get some potions ingredients.

Olivia entered the shop and an elderly man walked over to Olivia and asked

"Would you like a wand miss?"

Olivia nodded her head in reply as Mr. Olivander went to find a suitable wand, he returned within a few seconds and gave Olivia a greenish wand that had ivy spirals on the sides and told her to give it a wave. She did and the pile of paper on the desk fell off. Olivia tried six wands and none of them were right so far she had smashed a vase, broken a lamp, cracked the window, spilt a glass of water and set fire to the last wand. Severus walked in just as Mr. Olivander gave her an ivy coloured wand with rough bumps at the bottom.

"No!" Severus cried and snatched the wand out of Olivia's hand, both Mr. Olivander and Olivia both gave him a questioning look and so he explained.

"If she waves that wand then I believe it will explode with dire consequences."

Snape then walked over to Mr Olivander and whispered something to him, he nodded and walked over to the back of the shop and levitated a very old box that looked as though it would crumble at your touch, Mr Olivander told Olivia to pick up the wand. It was the most beautiful wand Olivia had ever seen it had emerald and ruby coloured rings that were twisted and embedded into the handle were rubies and emerald and then spiraling to the tip of the wand which was silver and gold swirled together to make a beautiful tip. Olivia picked it up and a gold ring appeared around Olivia's wand her wrist and a whisper in Latin spoke "Scientes, Custos hominum natura matri , et dominus meus es, et ego respondebo tibi modo." (English All Knowing, Protector of people, Mother of nature, you are my master and I will answer to you and you only.) 

All three of the people in the small shop looked on in amazement; it was Mr Olivander who spoke first saying that the wand was going to cost 7 galleons. Severus paid Mr Olivander for the 12 inch elm wood with dragon heartstring and phoenix feather core.

"Olivia you are the only wand who can touch that wand because it has two cores it is the only known wand to have two cores and they react in an unknown way meaning that if I were to touch that wand it would probably hex me." Snape stated to Olivia.

Not wanting to talk in front of Mr Olivander Olivia nodded at her father and picked up her wand whilst Severus thanked Mr Olivander and they walked back into Diagon alley. Olivia looked at Severus as she heard a woof coming from his jacket, Snape smiled and pulled out an adorable white and beige Pomeranian Shih Tzu. Olivia's face broke into a smile and took the dog carefully and mentally asked Snape

"**Did you buy food, bedding, toys and treats for Topaz?"**

Snape's face fell as he realised he hadn't purchased anything for the dog whose name was now Topaz.

"No, sorry sweetie I forgot, we have got to go and meet the Weasly's and Harry now, but I will get the supplies and owl them to you, then keep the rest of them at Hogwarts, Topaz is going to have to live in my office as my pet because students are not allowed dogs as pets . "

Severus continued to explain to Olivia that she couldn't tell anyone about how Professor Snape was her dad because it was a secret that would put her in danger and also that he would have to treat her just as he treated the other students. As they neared the leaky cauldron Severus pulled Olivia in for a hug and told her to take care, they then entered and walked over to one of the biggest tables which had seven redheads and one raven haired boy who stood out amongst the orange sea. All eight of the people at the table looked up and smiled at Olivia and scowled at Snape, apart from Molly and Arthur Weasly, who shook hands and then introduced themselves to Olivia.

Harry stood behind Mrs Weasly and smiled at Olivia shyly as he was unsure of what Olivia would think of him; would she think that Harry was selfish for going to the better home and never looking for Olivia or that he didn't like her because he took the credit for defeating Voldemort when really it had been her? To Harry's relief Olivia smiled at him, however, when she reached her hand Harry was very confused but his question were soon answered as Olivia telepathically asked Harry why was he nervous. Harry then remembered that Olivia had the gift of power over the gifts and could probably conquer the world if she so wished.

"Ididntknowwhatyouwouldthinkofmeithoightyouwouldthinkiwasselfishandnotlikedmeand"

"Calm down Harry I can feel that you are very anxious but don't be because I understand that you couldn't help what happens you were only three after all."

Harry visibly relaxed and then proceeded to introduce her to the rest of the Weasly's; Ginny who was just about to star her second year, Ron in his third year, Fred and George in their fifth year and Percy in his seventh and final year as head boy. Harry also told Olivia about Charlie and Bill who were both away working.

After Severus left Olivia her and the Weasley's went to Gringotts, the bank, Harry also went to his volt. He group didn't go to Olivia's volt as Snape had already given her some money. Once they had left the bank Mr and Mrs Weasley and the twins, Fred and George, went to the second hand robe shop whilst Ron, Harry, Ginny and Olivia went to meet Hermione in the book store. When the group arrived at the book store a girl with brown hair and brown eyes bound towards Harry and Ron then asked them if they had studied over the Holidays Harry and Ron both looked guilty and Hermione shook her head playfully at them. Then she turned to Olivia and said

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger it's nice to meet you but who are you." Harry having heard about his sister not speaking to anyone jumped in and explained to Hermione

"This is my sister Olivia, he dad is Snape but no one can know that because she is also part Vampire and she can talk to you by using her gift but she doesn't like to speak to people out loud."

Hermione knew all about harry having a small bit of Vampire in him but not much so it did no surprise her and she smiled warmly at Olivia and promised to keep her parentage a secrete then Olivia proceeded to use her gift to thank her and Hermione let out a small gasp before smiling and stating that it was amazing.

Time flies when you're having fun and soon all five children headed back to the Leaky Cauldon except Harry and Olivia who headed to Magical Menagerie where Harry bought his new found sister a pet. When harry and Olivia first went into the shop a beautiful Phoenix flew over to her and said _hello young one_ Olivia then replied

_Hello, how are you still here you are so beautiful_

_Because I don't like anyone who has tried to buy me yet but I like you_

harry looked at Olivia shocked and asked how she had just had a conversation with a phoenix, Olivia just replied** I don't know I've always been able to do it, but I would like to buy the phoenix, if it isn't too much. **Harry walked over to the counter and asked the shopkeeper how much the phoenix cost and the shopkeeper said

"You can have her for nothing if she lets you take her out of the shop, no one has been able to yet and she won rebirth until she finds her owner, but good luck."

Harry went and told Olivia about the bird, Olivia smiled and patted her shoulder the bird to everyone's surprise flew onto Olivia's shoulder and then left the shop with Harry following close behind them in order to make sure no harm came to his newfound sister. The pair headed back towards the leaky cauldron where they met the rest of the Weasley's and told them about their day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you to everyone who read the last chapter, but please review, I would love to know if you have any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter and sorry about the late update I had soooooooo much homework to do.**

The next day Olivia, Ginny and Hermione, who were sharing a room, awoke to Mrs Weasley shouting that it was almost time to go to platform 9 ¾ and that they had to be dressed and ready to leave in 35minuets. It took Olivia less than 10 minutes to get ready to leave as Olivia wasn't hungry and seeing as she was part vampire she didn't necessarily have to eat just drink the blood Severus had given her yesterday. When she headed downstairs Olivia overheard a conversation between Mr and Mrs Weasley saying how Sirius Black was trying to get to Harry which was why the ministry had paid for the cars and the stay at the leaky cauldron. Olivia was concerned for her brothers' safety but also intrigued as to who Sirius Black was; she would have to look it up in a book, hopefully Hogwarts had a good library.

The ministry cars pulled to a stop outside kings cross station; this is strange thought Olivia I'm pretty sure this is a muggle train station not a magical one. When she asked harry he simply said that she would have to wait and see. Kings cross was so busy; she stuck close to Mr and Mrs Weasley and hid in between them. When she saw Fred and George disappear through a wall she gasped and Mrs Weasley told her not to worry, Harry who could sense his sisters nervousness offered to go with her, Olivia gratefully excepted and was shocked when she came out on the other side in one piece. The twins had already gone to meet their friends and Percy had gone to help some muggleborn first years, as it was his job as head boy.

"Goodbye Olivia I'll see you soon stay with Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron they'll look after you and make sure you write and tell us what house you get put into."

**Thank you Mrs Weasley I'll write as soon as possible **

Molly and Arthur gave Olivia one last hug and wave before ushering everyone to the train. Once they were all on the train Olivia started to get a bit bored, Hermione noticed this and gave her a book to read Hogwarts; a History harry snatched the book off of Olivia and said that she would never read the book in her life as it was so boring.

**Really Harry, it looks quite interesting **was the reply Harry receivedand so he gave the book back, Hermione was looking smug whilst Ron and Ginny were laughing their heads off. Later in the journey a platinum haired boy sauntered into their compartment like he owned he place and started insulting everyone

"hello welcome back Potty, Weasel, Weaselette and mudblood oh who's this can't be another weasel because her robes are new is she a mudblood, I think not she has pottys eyes is, hmmm guess your mother was a naughty girl sleeping with other men I almost feel sorry for your father."

Olivia was not impressed insulting her, then harry and her mother was not okay and Olivia decided to see if her vampire gift would work, so she glared at Malfoy and played his worst fear to him, his mother and father being killed, Malfoy screamed outloud and shouted NO at the top of his voice. When the image stopped he fell onto Olivia and gazed at her eyes they were like dark pools crying out o be loved and cared for, Malfoy shook off the thoughts and stood up he went to insult Olivia but he just stuttered making no sense and asked what her name was.

"I'm Olivia but I suggest you remover yourself from this compartment as you are….." Olivia trailed off as she found herself unable to insult the boy who had just been mean to harry and her mum. Malfoy pulled himself off the floor and drew himself away from Olivia, his Olivia. He felt magically bound to her; he would have to tell his parents about this.

"Olivia, you spoke." Ron stated

"**Well obviously I can but I just prefer to talk like this" **Olivia spoke telepathically to the group

"Why do you speak like that it's not like you don't know us very well." Asked Ron

Olivia just looked between Ron and Harry seemingly looking at him for an escape as Olivia didn't want to reveal to the group why she didn't like to speak. Harry recognised this and changed the conversation to what Hogwarts was like and he houses, also who not to mx with and which teacher would forgive late homework also which teachers were not so forgiving and would hand out detentions freely.

Ron and Harry left to get changed into ther robes whist the girls changed in the compartment. Olivia felt singled out in her first year robes and was beginning to feel slightly nervous about the sorting as all of her friends were Gryffindor's. The train came to a stop at a station called Hogsmede and a giant man who must have been 10ft tall was calling over all of the first years. Olivia looked worriedly at harry and shuffled in-between him and Ron for protection. Harry noticed that Olivia looked extremely worried, almost as though she was about to cry.

"Don't worry Olivia you're going to do just fine at the sorting and ill save you a seat if you get put into Gryffindor," harry noticed that Olivia was now crying so hugged her and lowered his voice "keep this to yourself but the sorting hat nearly put me in Slytherin I had to ask not to go in Slytherin and that's Hagrid he isn't as scary as he looks come on let me show you."

Olivia had stopped crying and warily followed Harry towards Hagrid, when Hagrid saw Harry the half giant smiled and said "ello arry how you doin and hoose this littlun you go with ya ay?"

"This is Olivia she is a first year but she was a bit nervous so I bought her to you myself," Explained Harry

Hagrid smiled at Olivia who seemed to relax but she still seemed reluctant to leave Harry as she had grown quite attached. Olivia, although she didn't say so, wanted to go and see her father to ask him about what happened on the train, but as Olivia had previously learned, you should never ask for anything. Harry waved goodbye to his sister and went to the carriages worrying if she was going to be ok if he left her. Even though Harry and Olivia had barley known each other for two days they had already bonded over the fact that they both had living family and Harry felt very protective towards Olivia.

Severus was alerted to the fact that the students were almost at Hogwarts by feeling a sudden rush of emotions come over him, he locked every one else's feelings out but focused on Olivia's she was so nervous and his heart was aching not being able to comfort his newly discovered daughter and contrary to popular belief Severus did have a heart and feeling, tough this just added to the worry that he felt as he knew what most of the students called him: greasy git, bat of the dungeons and vampire professor just to name a few.

A snap awoke Severus from his thoughts as a Hogwarts elf told him that his presence was required in the great hall, he thanked the elf and headed to the great hall, Severus made sure that he glared at every student he passed on his way to the great hall. He sat usually sat between Minerva and the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher that this year was Professor Remus Lupin. Neither Lupin nor McGonagall were present as Remus was transforming and Minerva was greeting the first years so there was a gap next to him, which helped him keep up his strict persona.

With his select Vampire hearing, Severus could hear Minerva giving her usual first year speech just as Dumbledore was telling the students to be quiet as not to scare the first years. Another alarming point was the emotions he could feel from Olivia, he sent calming waves towards her and he felt that his gift had worked its magic as Olivia had called down considerably. The first years entered the hall and they all looked in amazement at the great hall, usually Severus would cringe at their opened mouths however this year was different he could only admire his daughters look of delight at her first sight of Hogwarts. It reminded him of Lily when she first entered the great hall all those years ago. Even at that time in his life, at the age of 11 Severus was still a sheet of blank paper, ever showing emotion, he left his emotion for one person only and that person was Lily, his mate, yet here was the thing he didn't understand if Lily had died why hadn't he?

Olivia looked up at the ceiling of the great hall in wonder and thought of the Hogwarts: A History she had read on the train, the ceiling was enchanted. As Olivia heard Professor McGonagall call out the first few names she suddenly wondered what Severus had told her about her name Olivia thought it was Prince so she decided to wait until Professor McGonagall called the name Olivia as there were two possibilities: Evans after her mother or Prince after Snape's mother. Finally Olivia's name was called by which time about half of the first years had been sorted into their houses, the name called was Olivia Evans, and when no one made a move she looked at her father and he made a slight nod. Cautiously, Olivia walked up to the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon her head it spoke to Olivia in her mind and it said

_Ahh I sense great power, you are pureblooded, you would make a great Slytherin, your father did, I feel you wonder about your blood status, well your mother was a pureblood but was adopted as her true parents didn't love her, a little known fact but obvious when you think about it how else did she get her vampire blood. _

_You are intelligent and witty, but I don't think you would fit in there; you don't crave knowledge, or wish to share it._

_Definitely not Hufflepuff you are to individual for them,_

_Maybe Gryffindor, you're certainly brave even if you don't realize it, Loyal to those close to you and your mother was Gryffindor to the core, I think that is where you belong, remember that despite what others may think, I sense your power over the elements and nature, use it well my superior._

GRYFFINDOR, the hat finally shouted. I looked at my father upset that I wasn't in Slytherin as then I would've been able to see him more, but I was in the same house as the Weasley's so that was good," Olivia thought to herself

Olivia went and sat down at the end of the table as the sorting finished, the next thing that happened was the welcome speech from Dumbledore and finally the food, that was interesting because Olivia didn't eat much human food she had maybe one meal in two weeks and even then it was only a giant piece of extremely rare steak so for the most part Olivia just shoved some peas and mash around her plate. The girl sitting next to her introduced herself as Esme and then just talked to Olivia whilst Olivia nodded at the appropriate times, that was until she heard Esme ask

"So what about you? Tell me about yourself"

Olivia didn't know what to say so she just said that she lived in a muggle orphanage so didn't know her blood status or anything about her parentage, which was partly true. Harry smiled at Olivia in approval and encouragement as she had just spoken to someone and the story she had made up was easily believable. Olivia looked at her father as she knew he would have heard what she had said, especially with his vampire hearing, and Severus nodded too in approval and encouragement.

Soon the feast was over and Percy, the Gryffindor prefect, led them all up to the common room. Once in the common room all of the first years were given 30minuets to settle into their dormitories and then they had to go back into the common room to have a talk from Professor McGonagall about the rules, uniforms etc. At the end of the talk McGonagall asked to talk to Olivia.

"Hello Miss Evans, Professor Snape wishes for me to escort you to his office, if you would follow me."

I followed the Scottish professor through corridor after corridor carefully memorizing them and making a mental map to make sure she didn't get lost when trying to find her classes. Finally they reached a dark looking classroom, it was filled with benches and looked similar to a muggle chemistry map. In the corner of the classroom there was a closed door Professor McGonagall nocked o the door and the voice of Severus answered. When the door swung open Severus did not look happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN thank you SassyDoe, Peoples and zzz4730 for reviewing I know it's really short but Merry Christmas and I will update sooner next time.**

I looked nervously at my father as he grumpily dismissed McGonagall and told her that he would take me back to the Gryffindor Common room. Once McGonagall had left the room I cowered into the corner of the office clearly remembering my foster family and how I had always been treated there. Severus gave me a confused look and waked towards me, he raised his arms and I knew he was going to hit me so I just closed my eyes and waited for the pain to begin and hopefully end, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see Severus looking worried,

"What did I do?" he asked

"n nothing," I stuttered back out loud, I didn't want to touch him at the moment,

"Please tell me darling, did you think I was going to hit you?" When I didn't reply he asked me to show him, so I did, he probably regretted asking me now but I guess it was better to get it over and done with now. After he had finished seeing the memory he looked sad and pulled me into a tight hug, we then started having a conversation he was telling me how he wanted to teach me how to use my gift properly. I think it was probably a good idea and he seemed to agree with me after I told him about the incident on the train with none other than his godson Draco Malfoy. I also told him about how I couldn't insult him he a look of anger and protectiveness washed passed his face when I explained further about my feelings but I couldn't tell if it was because of what Draco had told me or because of something else. We finally discussed the house I had been placed into, Gryffindor, Papa said he was proud of me and that Lily, my mother, was also a Gryffindor what he said next upset me because he was going to act as if he hated me in class to keep up reputations. I made a note to myself to look up my power and why I can't insult Draco.

Papa walked me up to the common room and gave me hug and told me to go and see him tomorrow after tea. When I walked into the common room I told harry I was going to bed and headed up to the girls dormitories. When I got there Esme asked me where I had been, I told her that I went out for a walk. I wasn't really tired, I need a few hours' sleep but I like to get up early so I sleep from about 22:00 to 1:00 and then read a book.

When I woke up I reached under my bed and got the book I had found from the library and headed downstairs to sit by the fire whilst I read. The book I picked up was called "Vampire Facts, Myths and Legends." I started from the beginning as I wanted to know all about gifts and Vampires in general I started to take notes but the story that interested me the most was one called "_puella quisnam has vox super totus" _the whole story was written in Latin and although for some reason I could understand it all. I took a while to understand how much power this one person had, I mean she was in charge of literally everything. The story took me three hours to read even at my pace and was 126 pages long. I was now thinking about the story and realized that I was the girl in the story. It all fitted, I was full vampire, green eyes, black hair, dead mother and there was only one thing that didn't fit my name. In the story the girls name was Olivia Electus not Olivia Evans or Snape.

Morning came and Hermione was the first to come down from the dorms which didn't surprise me, I thought she was a bit eager to learn. She huffed and came o sit down next to me and said

"It's always the same I tell the boys to get up early so we can go to breakfast and they just sleep I I'm going to have to go and wake them up." With that she got up and left it just confirmed my suspicions that Hermione really was a geek.

When it got to seven I headed to breakfast and once again just pushed food around my plate. Professor McGonagall handed out our schedules and said we would be given ten minutes to get to lessons before heading to our first lesson which for me was Herbology with the Ravenclaws. I went to get my book and then headed off to the greenhouses with Esme.

it was now a week until the Holidays and I was aware that Harry and Papa had been meeting up and talking about me despite them thinking I didn't know what they were doing. I knew what they were talking about to it was me and how I could control my power and how they had to keep it a secret because if the ministry found out then I would be taken away because of how important I was to the wizarding community.

Harry was beginning to annoy me , he was being so protective of me, and he even walked me to my classes meaning that he was going to be late to his lesson. I asked him why and he said so that he could make sure no one was mean to me and I knew he meant Draco but seriously did it really matter that much, I stopped him on the train yesterday. When I said this to harry he just told me to meet him at lunch and he would explain everything. Transfiguration and History of magic both went slowly but I managd to remember everything we had been taught which wasn't much but still most of the students had already known the stuff we were doing as it was just part of the wizarding culture, I knew I had some catching up to do but now I had to go and have a talk with Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I changed the last chapter a bit but basically it's the second to last day of the first term at Hogwarts and Christmas is soon.**

I soon realised that harry didn't say where I should meet him so I headed to the common room. On my way I saw all of the third year Slytherins coming towards me. Pansy Parkinson walked up to me and shoved me I didn't fall but it hurt all the same and then I felt my fangs grow I knew what was happening as it was described in a book I was reading that meant that now my vampire could take control at any moment. I didn't fight back or say anything for two reasons one being I didn't want to expose my vampire and the second that pansy had the same smell of anger that my father did before he hit me and I knew it would be best if I didn't fight back. It was Blaise Zabini who walked up to me and said "You should be in Azkaban for cursing Draco with such Dark magic so seeing as the ministry won't do anything we thought we would have to something about it." I instantly knew what was coming, I was going to beaten up by all of them. **"CRUCIO" **shouted Tracey Davis, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore Nott, Zabini, Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass. I instantly felt a pain like none other it hurt more than whenever father beat me up. I fell to the floor in crippling pain but I didn't make a sound as that would give them all the satisfaction the pain was beginning to dull however I couldn't tell if that was because of the Slytherins magic tiring or if it was because I was losing consciousness but then I figured it was probably because Draco Malfoy was telling the Slytherins to stop it. "Potty isn't here to help you now what are you going to do if you can't even tell us to stop." said Nott. I could see Draco fighting a losing battle and he lost it shouting "STOP IT" growled Draco "you were hurting my mate," he whispered that last part so only me, Nott and Zabini heard it. Almost immediately Nott and Zabini ushered everyone away before running off.

**3****rd**** person starts now **

Draco screamed in pain as wings sprouted from his back and rushed over to me he carefully half picked me up so my head was leaning on his shoulder. He looked down when Olivia groaned and winced from the movement.

"Don't worry my mate they can't harm you now, I'm sorry I failed you, are you ok?" Draco whispered in Olivia's ear.

Olivia tried to nod her head but a sob came out from the pain of the Crucio still wearing off. Draco told Olivia not to move and instinctively wrapped his ice blue wings around Olivia's body to protect her from any harm that may come. The small girl in Draco's arms was shaking and slightly sweating from her fever that had come as a result of the Cruciatus Curse. Three pairs of footsteps rushed towards the newly found mates and a low growl was emitted from the veela's throat as a threat to Snape, Nott and Blaise who had gone to get Draco's Godfather.

"Draco, Olivia needs to get to the hospital wing she is going to lose consciousness soon." Explained Severus. Draco just shook head and growled s Snape tried to come closer again.

"Theodore, Blaise please go and tell Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Mr Potter to come to the hospital wing." Snape directed at the two wary students.

Once it was only Snape present he tried again to convince Draco to take Olivia to the hospital wing but this time with a different approach he said "Draco listen to me this is going to seem completely irrelevant but im Olivias biological father so im not going to hurt her so please take Olivia to the hospital wing you don't even have to let Madam Pomfery treat her I can do it I just have to do it there as she has the appropriate equipment."

**Please Draco it hurts really bad let Papa help me I know he won't hurt me. **

Having heard his mate sound so exhausted even telepathically he became worried so agreed on the one condition that Draco didn't have to put Olivia down. The pair rushed up to the hospital wing and were there in no time ecpecialy as Draco was in his creature form nd Snape a vampire. As soon as they arrived Draco made him and Olivia comfortable on a bed whilst Severus swished his wand casting numerous complicated looking spells and charms before sighing.

"Why have you stopped she clearly isn't any better." Draco rudely asked.

"I don't know se isn't getting any better none of the spells are working. This ever happened when I got hit by the Cruciatus Curse." As soon as he finished Snape looked like a light bul had gone off and he rushed to get something. When he came back Severus had three disgusting looking Potions in his arms.

"These should do the job." Once he had given all three potions to Olivia she stopped sweating and shaking and promptly fell asleep

"She will probably only be asleep for the night because of her creature, which before you ask I will tell you about in the Christmas holidays when I'm hoping to meet your parents and inform them of your new mate."

Draco just nodded in understanding when Harry, Albus and Minerva burst through the hospital wings entrance.

"What did you do to my Sister Malfoy!" Shouted Harry not realising what he had let slip.

"Shhh you'll wake my ma I mean Olivia." Answered Draco he didn't finish saying my mate because he guessed that Harry wouldn't react too kindly to finding out that his enemy was now his sister's mate. Silently Draco vowed not to let his relationship with Harry get in the way of him and Olivia.

"Yes tell me Severus why is Miss Evans here in the hospital wing not in classes." Said Albus

Everyone grabbed a chair and sat around the bed which had Draco and Olivia on it, all were however not to close as they didn't want angry protective Veela on them.

"All of my 3rd year Slytherins decided that now would be the right time to attack my daughter after she accidently lost control of her new found gift when Draco insulted Lily and Harry on the train. All at the same time seven Crucio's hit my daughter." Severus explained clearly on his daughter's side of the argument.

"Well I see fit that all Slytherins minus Draco will have their wands taken away for a month and will be given training wands for 6 weeks their parents including Draco's will also be notified and Miss Evans will be given five days of detention with Severus learning to control her gift. All punishments will be starting after Christmas except the letters home which will be sent immediately."

Dumbledore and Minerva left and for the rest for the evening Snape, Harry and Draco all stayed watching over Olivia until curfew when Snape forced Harry to go back to his common room. He gave Draco permission to stay with Olivia in the hospital wing as he had yet to let go of Olivia Snape then left himself with the promise to visit again in the morning.

All of the Gryffindor's had now heard what happened to Olivia and gave their condolences to him along with promises to prank them from Fred and George Weasley. Sleep didn't find Harry easily that night and in the end gave up on sleep altogether and sat in the common room doing his homework, that would shock Hermione he thought to himself. Soon it was morning and after breakfast he rushed up to the hospital wing to check on his sister.

To his delight Olivia was awake however to his dismay Draco was awake.

"How are you this morning?" he asked Olivia. She beckoned him forward and touched his arm to answer.

**I feel much better but I'm still a little shaken from yesterday but don't tell Draco it took a lot of calming down so that he went back into his human form.**

"That's good but don't worry we are going home today but I will be going to meet the Malfoys with you so don't worry about not seeing each other and your more than welcome to come to the burrow at some point." Answered Harry.

**Can you ask Esme, Ginny or Hermione to pack my stuff?**

"Yes of course I'll see you on the train." Answered Harry

**Bye **answered Olivia.

Draco walked Olivia to the train and found her a compartment before making sure she had everything she needed and then going to find a compartment for him in the Slytherin part of the train.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Happy New year hope this chapter is alright. Thanks SasssyDoe for reviewing :-D **

Despite wanting to go and sit with Draco for some strange reason Olivia, as expected, sat with the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione. Olivia had been told to get on the train by her papa which Olivia thought was a bit odd as she was going home with Severus.

"Olivia, Mr and Mrs Malfoy are going to apparate both of us to Malfoy Manor along with Draco and we will have the meeting as soon as we arrive I will then floo back home." Explained Harry almost as though he knew what Olivia had been thinking.

"I feel sorry for both of you having to go and spend time with three Malfoys" Ron said as though he was disgusted. Olivia suddenly though that she hadn't fed in a while and maybe she could let herself have a bit of human blood from Ronald who seemed content with angering Olivia. Harry noticed the black speckles in Olivia's bright green eyes grow so her eyes were nearly all black, a sign of blood thirst, and immediately became worried as he didn't want his sister to feed from his best friends.

"It's alright really Ron I mean Malfoy and Snape just ignored me in the hospital wing yesterday so they'll probably just do the same today but I'm interested to see if Malfoy is as rich as he says he is or if he is lying." Explained Harry in an attempt to distract Olivia from her thirst.

"I don't think he is lying the Malfoys are known as the richest pureblooded family apart from Merlin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw but none of them have an heir at the moment because they all joined up," huffed Hermione in her usual know it all voice.

"How have they all joined." Asked Ginny who seemed genuinely curious

"Well merlin himself had a daughter who married the heir to Gryffindor and then several hundred years later I think it must be about our great grandparents generation now the heir to Merlin and Gryffindor who was obviously female married the heir to Ravenclaw and you now have three houses joined." Hermione told the group

"So how is it that not all of the houses are joined."

"Well take your parents Mr Weasley was the eldest child so he is the heir and he married Mrs Weasley who's maiden name is Prewitt and had Mrs Weasley been the heir to the Prewitt family then the Weasley and Prewitt family's would have become one but she wasn't the eldest so the families are still separate."

"Exactly how did you find that out?" Asked Ginny

Heroine replied simply by saying that she read. After that Olivia got a book out and read for the rest of the journey in an attempt to control her thirst. A voiceover told the train that they had 5 minuets until they arrived at platform 9 3/4 and so Olivia and Harry gathered their belongings and headed off to find Draco.

On their way to the Slytherin compartments the pair found Draco who was coming to find them well Olivia specifically. Draco took one look at the case Olivia was holding and grabbed it off her whilst glaring at Harry.

"Honestly Potter I thought even you would have more sense than to let Olivia pull her trunk she was in the hospital wing this morning not to mention that my mother hasn't checked her over yet and she is the best healer there is." Sneered an angry Draco. His face softened when Olivia hugged him whilst sending a telepathic message saying I missed you.

"I missed you to Little Livi."

Harry laughed along with Draco when Olivia pouted at the new nickname. Maybe it wouldn't be to hard to be kind to Potter thought Draco. Harry and Olivia followed Draco to the exit right at the front of the train where they waited for the train to stop and when it did they instantly saw Mr and Mrs Malfoy looking every inch the purebloods that they were. Narcissia smiled at the three children whilst Mr Malfoy just nodded to Draco, Harry and Olivia.

""Let's go then shall we." Said Mr Malfoy holding out his arm to Olivia whilst Draco and Harry both went with Mrs Malfoy. Olivia looked unsure at what to do but Draco quickly explained to hold on tight whilst they Apparated.

When The three Malfoy's, Harry and Olivia arrived at the Manor Olivia nearly fell but felt to strong hands steady her at the waist and when she looked at the person she saw it was a _smiling_ Mr Malfoy. Not even seconds later Mrs Malfoy, Draco and Harry arrived then a funny looking creature popped in to the room and took all of their coats. Olivia thought it was strange how no one had said anything yet but just put it down to funny pureblood traditions.

"Hello Draco, Mr Potter and Miss Evans i am Lord Malfoy but please call me Lucius and this is my wife Lady Malfoy but please call her Narcissa. I'm sure you are already familiar with my son Draco." Harry and Olivia nodded

"Err hello Lucius and Narcissa I am Harry Potter but call me Harry and this is Olivia." Introduced Harry. Olivia looked up at Mr and Mrs Malfoy and smiled shyly at them and shuffled closer to Draco who she knew would not let anyone hurt her that is what he had promised yesterday.

"Excuse me for sounding rude but why is Olivia here." Asked Narcissa politely

"I shall explain in a minuet" said Severus as he entered the room.

"Ah now Severus is here we shall ask for some drinks from the elves. What would you like." Asked Lucius

"Pumpkin Juice please father."

"Iced Tea please Lucius."

"I shall have butterbeer' what about you three." Inquired Lucius

"Butterbeer to please."

"Olivia and I would like Pumpkin Juice please." Answered Harry for himself and Olivia

"Of course, Floppy, can we have 3 Pumpkin Juices, 2 Butterbeers and 1 Iced Tea and a selection of biscuits."

"Yes master Lucius floppy will be getting that straight away sir," floppy said before she popped out of the room.

"So Severus explain to us why you wished to meet with us."


	7. the first bond

"Well, I'll start from the beginning and please no one interrupt me until the end then I will answer your questions. I am a full blooded vampire my mother and father were both half vampire. Lily Evans is 1/2 vampire and we were mates but she was betrothed to James Potter and Lily couldn't break out of this marriage as we only discovered we were mates once they were already married. When Lily explained this to James the two merely had a child together for an heir and then decided that a friendship was better, this allowed me and Lily to be in a relationship with her and we didn't realise until it was too late but Lily was able to conceive children and 3 months later Olivia was born a full vampire and also Harry's half-sister. Now on the train on the way to Hogwarts Draco insulted Lily and Harry so Olivia used her gift on Draco to play his worst fears before his eyes then yesterday all of my 3rd year snakes except Draco cast a crucio on Olivia and Draco saw this and as Olivia was in danger transformed into his Veela form." Severus Snape explained

"Lily was a muggle born so how was she a vampire. "Asked Lucius

"Well there isn't really an easy way to say this but Lily was our Lords daughter Druella Rosier was her mother but she gave the child up by putting a glamour on her and sending her to live with foster parents."

"Wow so that means that Olivia and Harry are The Dark Lords grandchildren." said Draco. Severus nodded his head and answered the rest of the questions.

Olivia was sitting between her Papa and Harry but as soon as the adults left to have a more in-depth conversation without the children Draco came and sat next to her.

**What is so special about being the Dark Lords grandchild? **Olivia asked to both Draco and Harry at the same time.

"Well you know who the dark lord is and he is very powerful and lots of people fear him, he is very respected so that makes us special." Answered Harry

_What am I going to do, I can't kill my own grandfather he is family after all. _Harry thought to himself.

**Don't worry Harry I don't think you will end up killing our grandfather I think it will be the person you consider a grandfather** **and yes I can hear your thoughts.**

_How did you do that?_

**I have been practising can I try giving a Power to you?**

_Go on then give it a go_

Olivia closed her eyes and imagined her power as a blue mist and then putting the blue mist into Harry's head.

"Wow, I can hear you and Malfoy thinking." Harry exclaimed in surprise. Olivia smiled knowingly and smirked before taking away the power.

"Man you're a killjoy I was enjoying it."

Just then Snape re-entered the room and told Harry that he had to go back to the Burrow. Olivia hugged Harry goodbye and then Harry left. Narcissa walked in the room followed by Lucius and congratulated her son on finding his mate Narcissa then looked at Olivia and went to hug her however Olivia raised her hands and then started to apologise at Narcissas confused look Severus explained that Olivia was still building confidence from when she was abused as a child. Draco went to comfort his mate as he figured that Uncle Sev must've told his parent and that Potter couldn't know what happened.

"So what does it mean now that Draco has found his mate?" Asked Narcissa

"It is similar to the usual bonding process except that the marking can't be done until the dominant is of age so in this case if Olivia accepts the bond then the first stage of bonding is complete and then the last stage of bonding until Draco is of age will be the emotional bond where both will have to say their vowels and stay together for a week without interruption look here is a book."

_Veela mate for life. In a bond there is usually three mates, however, there can only be one submissive. If the mates find each other whilst under the age of 17 it is likely that there will only be two mates. Neither gender nor age affects who is the submissive and who is the dominant. Whilst most dominants will not experience any change other than when things affect their mate the submissive will have some changes until the bond is fully completed such as letting off an aroma that attracts other dominants whether they have come into their creature inheritance or not._

_The bonding process has three stages the first is acceptance this is when all mates in the bond have accepted their mate/mates. The second is the most important, vows, similar to that said at a wedding, are said and then the mate is marked by each dominant wherever they feel best. After the vows are said extreme feelings of Possessiveness and Protectiveness are felt by the dominant whilst fear and longing for the mates are felt by the submissive. For the period of exactly 7 days any person who comes near the Submissive or deems any threat will be killed by the dominant. If the mates are separated the submissive will feel unimaginable fear and helplessness. The dominant will expect full dependency from the submissive and the submissive will be very dependent on the dominant(s). Third and final stage is marking this is where a typical magic wedding ceremony takes place but instead of saying the usual vows all mates must say "I __name __accept and allow that my dominant/submissive __name__ is eternally bonded to me in every life I may live." followed by the usual vows. Once this is done the bond is complete the final bond can only be carried out once the dominant mate is of age. Contrary to popular belief there is no need to consummate the bond. If anyone of the mates is in anyway sexually involved with another then they will feel excruciating pain. If the mates are separated for more than one day without any physical contact the fear will be felt by the submissive gradually getting worse._

"Wow so how quickly does this have to be done?" asked Draco

"Well as soon as possible so that Olivias submissive aroma is weakened." Answered severus. Lucius and Narcissa were both shocked as they had dormant veela blood so never had to do anything that Draco had to do.

"If my mates safety is on the line then as soon as you feel ready Olivia we shall do the first and second bonding." Replied Draco confidently.

As soon as Draco had said those words a blinding white flash erupted from nowhere. The first bond was complete.

**AN Please keep reviewing and if you have any ideas let me know as I am having a kind of writers block.**


End file.
